


Panic, no disco

by applelyn_madoka83



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Gen, Implied homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83
Summary: Shirabu and Semi have been at each other’s throats for a while, one day Shirabu snaps
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu gets into the worst fight with Semi

After practice was always an adventure, first of all, coach wasn’t around which meant they could get away with things they couldn’t usually get away with during practice. 

However, this one was certainly unique.

Semi and Shirabu were both setters on Shiratowizawa, however, when Shirabu took Semi’s cherished spot on starting line, which fueled the ever lasting rivalry between the two.

It was no surprise that those two had the worst tempers of the team, and they would constantly bicker, depending on the day: the way Semi set, why Semi wasn’t on starting lineup anymore, Shirabu’s terrible hair etc. you name it.

This day however was the worst fight they ever had. 

It all started after practice when Semi and Goshiki were practicing together, Goshiki hitting his tosses. 

“Senpai! I was good wasn’t I right?!” That annoying loud voice rang through the gym. 

“Yes, Tsutomu, you’re the only 1st year on the starting lineup, that’s pretty impressive considering we’re a powerhouse school.”

Shirabu could feel his blood boil as he was talking to Ushijima. He hated Semi with every bone in his body, suddenly, he had a sinister idea, he was going to make Semi jealous that he has the better sets.

“Goshiki. Lemme set to you,” Shirabu said with a sly smirk on his face.

“Yay! Thank you Shirabu-senpai!” Goshiki tried to hug Shirabu, but Shirabu stopped him, “no hugs.” 

“Aww, look at Tsutomu being all cute.” Tendou said smiling sweetly. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep babying him the way you do, he’s 16. Kawanishi said. “Oh Taichi, what’s so wrong about me making sure Tsutomu does well in volleyball, after all he’ll become the next ace!” 

“I’ll do my best!” Goshiki screamed from the other end of the gym. “Can you focus on actually hitting my tosses.” Shirabu mumbles, he could feel his patience running thinner and thinner.

“It’s not my fault Semi-san’s tosses are more easier to hit, they feel like they are floating in the air! Obviously I can’t be like Hinata, Karasuno’s number 10!” 

Semi stifles a snort. Tendou giggles. 

“SemiSemi already being Goshiki’s favorite setter! Oh my my!”

“Shirabu-san, set to me once more again?”

Shirabu felt something in him snap

“Will you actually focus on hitting them...”  
“Hm? I am? Your sets isn’t matching up with my hand.”

Shirabu drew back his arm, his complete sense of self control gone, a loud slap echoing through the gym. 

“S-Senpai, why did you slap me?!” 

Shirabu’s eyes widened, no, he had not just slapped his junior.

The only sounds could be Goshiki crying, and Shirabu’s breathing. 

“Uh oh...” Taichi whispered under his breath. 

“Shirabu.” Ushijima’s voice broke the silence

“Uhh... t-that... I didn’t m-mean it?!” Shirabu winced at how squeaky his voice sounded.

“You idiot, you hurt your junior! Tsutomu, are you okay?!” Tendou’s usually playful face was now replaced with a more serious one.

“Shirabu”

Shirabu looked down at his shaky hands.

“SHIRABU!” 

Shirabu snapped out of it, standing there was Semi, angry. 

“Semi! It w-was an accident?!” 

“What do you mean accident?! You slapped your junior!” 

Shirabu’s eyes started to tear. 

“Get out of the gym.” Ushijima said. 

Why was everyone turning against him?! 

It was an accident...

“I’m on the starting line up and you aren’t! This just shows I’m better than you!” Shirabu screeched in a fury of rage. 

Semi’s anger only grew, there was a a loud slap in the gym. 

Shirabu started to scream “I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” 

He hadn’t even realized that he was crying.

Shirabu left the gym in a hurry, getting odd and sympathetic looks from the other club activity members, and some staff members.

“Bruh...” Tendou was the first one to speak. 

“That’s a panic attack.” Taichi muttered

“Is Shirabu-senpai okay?” Goshiki muttered 

“I don’t care.” Semi fumed, “he should’ve never set to him.” 

Shirabu was in the men’s restroom trying to calm himself down, but the only way he could do that was by shutting everything else around him down.

“What the hell was that, are you crazy?!”

“Now everyone hates you.”

“I didn’t raise my son to be like this.”

“Get out of my house, now.”

“A B+, really...”

“What an ugly haircut”

“Please shut up...” Shirabu muttered, tears running down his face.

(Timeskip)  
45 minutes later~

Shirabu had finally stopped crying, and did his best to stop sniffling and get rid of his red puffy eyes. 

Opening the door to his dorm, his roommate Taichi was studying.

“Oh, you’re back.”

Shirabu slumped onto the bottom bunk. “Everyone hates me....” 

Eventually Shirabu cried himself to sleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know how it is


	2. Night terrors and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu has a nightmare

Shirabu drifted off into a deep sleep, it was not a good night's sleep however, because Shirabu woke up in the middle of the night unexpectedly, where was he? This ? wasn't his room, where was his roommate? What was this place?

The place that Shirabu was currently at was a road, it was so dark outside, that the only things that he could see were himself and a mile radius around him. It was so blue. "I wanna leave." He mumbled. Starting to walk down the road, suddenly he was distracted by a large white house in front of him. It was a large house. "I feel like I've seen this house before, but where?" It had such a familiar structure, Shirabu stepped onto the steps as he heard the sound of creaking underneath the wood steps, it was old. Shirabu hoped that he wouldn't fall. 

Oh he spoke too goddamn soon, too soon. One of the wood steps crumbled under his footing, sending him spiraling down a large hole, along with the remains of the stairs. "NOOOOO!! HELLP MEE!" He screamed, no one heard him as he fell onto the cold damp tiles beneath him. "It hurts..." He mumbled, standing up. What appeared to be a large white hallway lit up by the least powerful of lights were in front of him. "What?" Shirabu started to walk, it was a long walk, but he felt himself starting to pick up the pace and run really fast. "Too fast!" The door way kept getting closer and closer as Shirabu braced himself for impact. 

Crashing into the door, Shirabu fell onto the ground, it was so cold and Shirabu didn't have a jacket on him. "Why me...I swear I didn't mean to hurt Goshiki on purpose." He sniffled, tears turning into semi-frozen icicles. Starting to run towards nowhere, the sky started to turn from a deep dark blue into a deep dark red. "Stop." A raspy voice muttered, it was slow, too slow for his liking. 

Burying his head in his knees, accepting his fate, the voice spoke again, it was a androgynous voice. "Stop running, it's pointless." It said. Shirabu started to cry. "Don't cry child." 

"I'm not 5 years old, so leave me alone!" Shirabu snapped. "Well then, I will not tell you how to get out of this place if you continue to act like that." The voice said, slowly fading away. 

Shirabu looked up, the icy air hitting his face quite intensely, "W-w-wait! Don't go! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it!" Shirabu cried, tears streaking down his face, slightly freezing up and leaving marks on his cheeks. "Please...I'm sorry...I want to go home..."

The voice returned. "Fine." It said. Shirabu was so grateful, "Oh thank you! Can you please take me home?" he sniffled, trying to pry off the frozen tears from his cheeks as he looked up at the sky. 

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

"You are in an alternate universe." The voice said. Shirabu looked around, he saw nothing but snow as he tried to walk around and find another house to look at. "How...how do I get out?" "You don't, you have to earn it." The voice slurred slowly. Shirabu's face dropped. 

"But my friends..." "Don't worry about your friends, they'll be completely fine, just follow my instructions and you won't be trapped here...forever." The voice sadistically snarled. Shirabu could now see a faint building not far off in the distance. "What's that?" 

"Don't ask questions" The voice beckoned, Shirabu started to walk towards the building.

It was almost like he had been here before. "What is this place? A kid's play area?" He could remember now, when he was a little boy, his mother would take him to the mall with his little brother, and he would play on the squishy logs and slide down the small slides while his mother and baby brother would watch delightfully. 

Walking in the play area, he noticed a sheet of paper, it had written print all over it. "welcome back"

"Apologize to Goshiki, talk to Semi, don't pick fights." Shirabu muttered, shaking, he was scared terribly as something behind him started moving. Slowly turning behind him, he looked directly in the eyes of a shadow monster. 

"Leave, and never come back." The shadow hissed as the world around Shirabu turned black.

The black light faded as Shirabu got up, tears running down his face, too shocked for words. "What the hell was that?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 👋🏻 This is my first time writing a fanfiction about my favorite anime  
> I hope you can enjoy it! Feedback/constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
